


The Price of Following Orders

by Chibi_Beaver



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Beaver/pseuds/Chibi_Beaver
Summary: Fox and Riyo's time is cut short by new urgent orders, orders which will change the Galaxy forever
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Riyo Chuchi, Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The Price of Following Orders

Fox had been sitting in his office. The place wasn't heavily decorated but it was good enough for the clone commander. Across from him sat the Pantoran Senator. She and the Clone commander had been having secret meetings under the guise of talking Senator safety. The Republic had been crumbling underneath everyone with no senator being truly safe. With the Chancellor gaining more powers and more senators being targetted by assassins, no one asked any questions about why Fox and Senator Chuchi had been meeting. In reality, the two had begun seeing one another in a way that is prohibited for clones. 

"This had better be important. I told you all that I had an important meeting" Fox grumbled as he heard a knock to the door. 

"Sir, I hate to bother you but we have new orders, classified as extremely urgent" Stone said as Fox stood in the doorway. His desk was on the other side of the room to ensure no one ever saw anything.

"Duty calls?" Riyo asked. 

"Yea, sorry our time got interrupted again" Fox grumbled. 

Riyo got up from her chair and walked towards Fox. He had his helmet in his arms but put it down on his desk as Riyo put her hands on his cheeks while he puts his arms around her waist. 

"Comm me when you're done your mission, I love you" Riyo said. 

"I will. I love you too" Fox said as Riyo moved up to kiss him. Fox leaned down so his lips could meet hers. Riyo looked upon him sadly as he put on his helmet and went to get his orders. 

Fox left his office as he turned around to see his senator sneak out. Upon seeing that she has left without anyone seeing her, he went to see what Stone wanted. 

"I hear we have new orders?" Fox asked. 

"Yea, they're apparently very urgent." Stone replied as a hologram of a hooded figure appeared. They had no idea who this person was but the second he said the word, something in their brains clicked as they unconsciously come to the sudden realization who this person is. 

_"Execute order 66."_

"Yes lord Sidious" Fox said as he and his troopers begin to search for any Jedi. 

Riyo had gone back to her apartment for the night. When she woke up the next morning she had received a transmission from Mas Amedda. "Senator Chuchi? The Supreme Chancellor requests your presence at a special session of congress" Amedda said in his normal bellowing voice. 

"I'll be there" Riyo said. 

"He'll be expecting you" Mas Amedda said as he hung up. 

Riyo went to the Senate building and took her spot as she awaited the Chancellor. She took a spot in one of the many Senate disks. She wondered what was going on that required a special meeting. First Fox's urgent orders and now this. Something had gone awry and she knew it. She just didn't know what. The Chancellor had begun to speak but he looked different than usual. He had on a red hood, covering his face as he began talking about a Jedi plot against the Republic. 

"The Jedi have committed treason against my office and made an attempt on my life. But my office has prevailed and the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated. The attempt on my life has left me scarred but I assure you, my resolve has never been stronger! In order to ensure the security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first _**Galactic Empire!**_ For a safe and secure society!" There was thunderous applause although Riyo was horrified. She looked over to Padmé who was sitting with Senator Organa. Padmé appeared to share her horrific feelings about this new empire. She sees Padmé say something to the tune of "so this is how liberty dies, with thunderous applause."

Riyo was ordered by Senate guards to return to her apartment where she had tried to contact Padmé but couldn't get a hold of her. This struck her as odd but she left a message for Padmé to listen to when she returned. Riyo tried to distract herself by cleaning up her apartment for when Fox would hopefully contact her. But as the last night turned into morning, then afternoon then night again with no word from Fox she became worried but reassured herself that Fox would be alright. 

Morning came and still no word. She had been pacing the floor thinking of all the awful things that could've happened to him in the time he had been gone. It had been about 36 hours since she last heard from Fox. He was never usually on orders this long but she tried to reassure herself that these were special circumstances.

All afternoon she still hadn't heard anything from Fox. She looked out from her terrace and saw the Jedi temple burning. It had been burning for days and she hoped that's not where Fox was. Riyo went into her bedroom where she came across the clone helmet charm he had made for her. It has his helmet markings on it. It was something she liked to keep close to her when she couldn't see him. She softly cried as she held it in her hand before getting to some paperwork to distract herself. She had been waiting to talk to Padmé about this but Padmé had also not contacted her yet so she went ahead and got started. 

The next day, she had woke up around 5 am to an alert depicting Jedi Master Jocasta Nu as a wanted person and her location was unknown. She awoke again to another alert a few hours later stating the Coruscant Guard has her cornered to the Jedi temple. Riyo couldn't take any more of this anxiety so she went to the Jedi temple herself to try and find Fox. 

At the Jedi temple, Fox had himself and two companies worth of men patrolling the temple. This new commanding officer was someone none of the Coruscant Guard knew. He was a towering man in an all-black suit which seemed to function as a life support system as before Vader spoke there was the sound of laboured breathing. He was a menacing sight and despite being a newcomer, he commanded respect. The man carried around a lightsaber. He gave orders for Fox and his men to keep the temple on lockdown as he proceeded to go inside to execute the wanted Jedi librarian. Even his voice was menacing. Fox knew this newcomer was not someone to be messed around with, though it was his job to follow orders without asking questions anyways. 

When Riyo approached the Jedi temple, the wanted Jedi had created a hole into the wall from which she escaped, the Sith Lord had been close behind her when some of Fox's men fired at him, mistaking him to be a Jedi. 

"Stop!" Fox yelled to his men who obliged but Fox had already earned the ire of Lord Vader. 

"Why hadn't you provided your men with my description?" Vader seethed, with anger fueling every word that Vader managed to say through his respirator. 

As Fox attempted to defend himself Vader began to use the force to choke him. 

Riyo was horrified and screamed, " **STOP** **!** " 

"Senator, you have no idea what has happened here" Vader admonished. Fox looked over at her through his helmet as he was being choked. His mind came back for a split second as he saw the woman he loves. He hated that she had to see him like this. A tear slipped from his eye as the life evaporated from him when Vader broke his neck with the force. Vader dropped the now deceased clone commander. His body fell lifelessly to the ground. Riyo's eyes filled with tears as she witnessed Vader kill Fox.

" **NO!** " Riyo cried as she saw her forbidden lover fall to the ground. She had hoped that after the war was over, she and Fox could run away together and be able to live their lives without anyone watching and without any protocols preventing them from being together, but all those hopes were vanquished in seconds as Vader choked the life out of her lover. She attempted to run towards him until Vader stopped her. He ignited his red lightsaber dangerously close to her neck. She could feel the heat of the red blade on her neck.

"Senator. It is time for you to leave" Vader said, ready to kill her if necessary. 

Riyo looked down and said "yes, sir" as a couple of clones escorted her back to her speeder.

Once Riyo had returned to her apartment she was greeted by the holonet news article telling the galaxy of Padmé Amidala's death. That explained why she never heard from her. She looked at the charm Fox had given her and cried as she was forced to relive the moment her love had been cruelly taken from her. Riyo had witnessed firsthand what the new empire was capable of and knew that she now had to adjust to life as an imperial senator. Without Fox, without _her_ Fox.


End file.
